Potion of Obsession
by larajla
Summary: When a possible host gets turned away, he wants revenge on the Host Club and doesn't care who he hurts to get it. WARNING: This fan fiction is dark and contains adult themes. Characters borrowed from Bisco Hatori for a bit of fun. They will be returned as soon as I'm done playing. I make no claim to Ouran High School Host Club.
1. Chapter 1

**The Plan**

Everything was going to plan. That fool Nekazowa had eagerly accepted him into the Black Magic Club. The power of the club was Nekazowa's presence, Sato had quickly determined. They had no actual power. Their understanding of chemistry was unparalleled, however. Their lab was well-stocked with everything he needed. He had to be careful as he mixed his "love potion" as he called it. He had been watched closely when he first joined the club. 

The first batch went to members of the Black Magic Club. He had mixed up his fake brew which merely allowed everyone to relax and feel comfortable. They had decided that it was a success and gave him permission to make more. That success also allowed him to lose the supervision he was initially forced to accept. They trusted him now. A fool leading fools, he thought to himself darkly. 

The following batches were completely different from the first. The true potion he mixed for obsession. He would get it to the girls in the Host Club. As they played out their obsessions, the publicity for the club would quickly destroy it. 

Perhaps they should have let me become a host, Itou Sato smiled to himself coldly. It will be their loss.

- x X x - 

Haruhi looked at the teacups. The more feminine cups weren't as she had left them the previous evening. She frowned. Even Kyoya left before her yesterday. Perhaps I was too tired to remember where I put them, she thought. I need to pay more attention. 

Haruhi quickly made tea and started distributing it to their guests. 


	2. Chapter 2: Day 1

**Day 1**

"Tamaki, do you love me? Do you miss me when I'm not with you?" The dark-haired girl leaned on the princely host. She looked as pale as her yellow dress. Her dark eyes shone with hope as she stared adoringly at the blonde Host King. 

"Of course, princess. My love sustains me when we're apart." Tamaki held her lightly, tilting her head back while lowering his face toward her. 

"Prove it, Tamaki. Show me how much you love me." She grabbed his lapels and pulled him closer. She rubbed her body against his, uncaring of what his other customers thought. 

"What would you have me do?" 

"Tell the rest of them to leave you alone. Tell them you only want me. Take me and make me yours." 

Kyoya cleared his throat and announced the Host Club was over for the day. Tamaki's last client stood by him. She still held his arm, refusing to let go. 

"My dear, you need to go," Tamaki encouraged her quietly, pulling away from her grasp. 

"But I want you, Tamaki. I want you to be mine forever." She threw her arms around his neck and hung on. "Please be mine." 

"Ms. Tanaka, we are closed for today. Please let Tamaki go. We'll be here tomorrow and you can see him again." Kyoya stood near the girl, letting his cool presence speak more for him than his words. 

Reluctantly, the girl let her arms fall from Tamaki. A tear rolled down her face. She ran from the room. 

"She's not the only one acting weird today," Hikaru said. 

"Yeah, the girls were extra clingy," Kaoru continued. The other hosts nodded. 

"She wasn't like that before," Tamaki agreed. "She's usually very willing to let the other princesses sit close. I don't know why today was different." 

"Perhaps they needed more cake," Honey suggested. Mori shook his head. 

"Should we cancel tomorrow's club time?" Kyoya asked. The girls had been acting unusual. Even Haruhi's customers had been pushing up against her on the sofa. He looked around, but Haruhi was intent on cleaning up and was not joining in the conversation. She must have a lot of studying tonight, Kyoya thought. 

"No," Tamaki said thoughtfully. "I'm sure they'll be okay tomorrow." Kyoya nodded. 

The hosts talked quietly, reviewing the cosplay they planned tomorrow. After making sure everything was in place, the hosts slowly gathered their things and left. Kyoya checked to make sure Haruhi was almost done. He watched her, allowing his mind to create scenarios where he was with her. Sitting on the couch together. Kissing. Touching. Kyoya pushed the thoughts from his mind reluctantly. It was futile. Tamaki loved her. Anyone could see that. He would do nothing to hurt his best friend. Kyoya convinced himself he could be satisfied with his fantasies. He grimaced and left Music Room 3.

- x X x - 

A dark figure picked the lock to Music Room 3. He quietly walked into the kitchen. Carefully, he pulled the dainty teacups from the cupboard, stacking them so he could put them back the way he found them. He reached into his bag and pulled out latex gloves, a paintbrush and an unlabeled jar. He put on the gloves and unscrewed the lid. He painted the liquid from his jar on the inside of every third cup, replacing them in the cupboard as they had been stacked. 

Sato smiled to himself. The affected members and hosts would be random. It would help to hide his little potion. Some would get more than one dose. That would be where the fun began. The obsession would become overpowering. They would do anything to convince the one they had fixated on that they should be together. 

He rinsed out his brush carefully and dried the sink. He packed everything up and looked around the area, making sure he left nothing to incriminate himself. He smiled as he thought of the destroyed Host Club. Then, he left as quietly as he entered.

- x X x - 

Haruhi opened her eyes to see Kyoya above her. She recognized this. Kyoya had taught her a lesson about needing to rely on the rest of the Host Club. He chuckled darkly, trailing a finger down her neck as she shivered. His hand cupped her breast as she took in a deep breath. What happened to her top? This wasn't right. This wasn't what happened. 

Kyoya kissed her and started sucking her bottom lip. Haruhi moaned as his hand continued downward and moved  
>between her legs. She was naked. As she processed that thought, she felt Kyoya's fingers move inside her. She ran her fingers down his chest, realizing quickly that he was also naked. <p>

"I want you to scream for me, Haruhi," Kyoya said as he moved down her body, kissing and biting her. Haruhi couldn't concentrate. The feelings were too intense. She just knew she wanted Kyoya to continue what he was doing. 

His tongue took over for his fingers as he pushed her knees wide apart. Haruhi moaned and pushed Kyoya's head between her thighs. His fingers slid back to join his tongue and she felt him stretching her . . . touching her in places no one had ever touched her before. She tensed as she felt something coming . . . she didn't know what. Kyoya did, though, as his fingers pumped into her faster and harder. Her moaning became whimpering and then she screamed his name as her first orgasm hit her. 

Haruhi opened her eyes, realizing it was a dream. Her night clothes and bedding were wet. Her throat hurt from screaming. She hoped her father wasn't home. This would be too embarrassing to try to explain. She waited quietly to see if he came into her room. When he didn't, she got up on shaky legs to clean herself and her bed.


	3. Chapter 3: Day 2

**Day 2**

Haruhi looked at the teacups. She knew how she stacked them. Someone had moved them. The difference wasn't much, but after listening to Kyoya lecture about the proper storage of teacups, she made sure they were properly cleaned and stacked. Perhaps I wasn't crazy yesterday, Haruhi thought. Perhaps Kyoya is testing me. 

She sighed. Sometimes she wished she could tell him how she felt about him. She wished he hadn't stopped that night at the beach house. She didn't realize how much it affected her. She pushed last night's dream back into her mind. She had to pretend nothing was wrong. There was nothing between them. A voice in her mind said there could be. What if what happened in her dream had happened at the beach house? Would they have a relationship now or was she just a brief diversion for the great Ootori Kyoya? 

It was in the past, she told herself, shaking her head. There was nothing to be done. She would just have to hide her feelings until he was no longer at Ouran High School. If he knew, there was no way of knowing what he would do. There was no way he would return her feelings. A tear rolled down her cheek. I have more control than this, she thought to herself, wiping away the tear. It was only two more days to the weekend when she could get away from him.

- x X x - 

Kyoya decided to host to help break up the girls. A few had apologized for their behavior the day before. Some were worse . . . a lot worse. They were demanding the hosts choose them over the host's other customers. The two he was currently hosting were the twins' clients. They had started physically fighting over which was better. 

As he charmed the two girls, he watched the other hosts and their customers. Ms. Tanaka was worse today. She kept touching Tamaki in ways that were making the Host King uncomfortable. Tamaki was too polite to say anything, but Kyoya could see her lips tightening every time he talked to a girl that wasn't her. None of the girls had ever acted jealous before. This wasn't a one-time thing. Something was happening. Kyoya held back his frown. He'd work on it after club time. 

Turning back to the two girls, he continued charming them. He ignored their longing looks back at the twins.

- x X x - 

Haruhi felt weird. Her stomach was rolling. Even worse, she couldn't stop looking toward Kyoya. Why was he hosting those two girls? He rarely hosted. Those girls needed to know that Kyoya was hers. 

Haruhi sat up straight as she realized where her thoughts had taken her. She turned her head only to realize she was looking at him again. What happened to my control? It's like all she'd built up over the last few months just vanished. 

"Haruhi, can we take a walk?" Misuki asked, clinging to her arm. She looked deeply into Haruhi's eyes. 

"Of course, princess. Why don't we all go out for a stroll in the gardens? It is a beautiful day after all," Haruhi smiled. Getting away from her crush would be best. Perhaps she could get her control back if she wasn't around him. 

Her clients all giggled. Misuki grabbed Haruhi's arm and drug her out of the music room. The others followed.

- x X x - 

Haruhi walked slowly with the girls, discussing flowers and the design of the gardens. The girls compared their home gardens, trying to determine whose garden was the best. Misuki hadn't let go of Haruhi's arm during the entire walk. Haruhi ended up prying her fingers off her arm so she could lend a hand to the other girls as they stepped up the stairs. 

Haruhi wasn't listening to the girls, however. All she could think of was Kyoya and that night at the beach house when he was above her. He had been so close. She could smell him. If she had sat up a bit, she could have tasted him. His lips had been so close . . almost kissing and end with . . . Haruhi stopped the thoughts angrily. What is happening to me, she thought as she forced herself to concentrate on the girls. 

Misuki frowned and waited for Haruhi to finish helping the other girls. She didn't notice that Haruhi wasn't paying attention to the girls' chatter. He's mine, she mentally told the other girls, none of you are good enough for my Haruhi. She glared at any girl who held his arm too long. She just had to show Haruhi how much she loved him. Then he'd leave the rest of the girls and be hers alone. She smiled at the thought. Now, how can I prove my love? 


	4. Chapter 4: Day 3

**Day 3**

Kyoya looked at the other hosts. The girls' behavior continued to be off. This was the third day and he'd found no reason for it. Some of the girls had come to their senses and apologized for their actions . . . two of those had been the two he had hosted who had almost come to blows over the twins. A couple of the girls were worse. Ms. Tanaka had started threatening anyone who came near Tamaki. She had to be forcibly removed from the room. He'd tried to calm her down. Instead, she had fled from the school, screaming she would prove that she loved Tamaki the most. 

He looked hard at Haruhi, who was dutifully cleaning. She seemed affected as well. Normally, she was calm when the twins and Tamaki were touching her. Today, she had visibly flinched, screaming at them to stop touching her. And she was avoiding him as well. Even when he asked to talk to her, she'd made an excuse and left. He'd found that odd, especially since he'd caught her staring at him many times. 

Tamaki called an emergency meeting. He was concerned about their customers. The hosts decided to have the meeting on Friday instead of hosting to discuss what was happening. Perhaps being away from the boys for an extended weekend would be the best for everyone. 

Gathering his computer, Kyoya looked up. He realized Haruhi had slipped out without saying goodbye to anyone. He raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. He grabbed his phone and dialed his driver. 

Kyoya climbed into his limo, instructing his driver to take him to the Fujioka residence. Unlike their clients, he could force Haruhi to tell him what was going on. Even if she didn't completely understand herself, she might be able to give him enough information to figure out what was going on with the girls.

- x X x - 

Haruhi stopped as she rounded the corner. A limo sat outside her apartment. The neighbors were looking at the car and gossiping. Obviously, the person it belonged to was still inside. As long as it's not Kyoya, she thought. He'd starred in her dreams last night again . . . and they'd turned very erotic. She'd used every ounce of control during club to keep her emotions to herself. Every time she looked at him, she saw him as he was in her dream. That's all I need to do is slip up and let the other hosts know, she thought. Taking a deep breath, she moved forward. 

Haruhi walked by the car, ignoring it. Maybe this one time it can be here for someone else, Haruhi hoped. She heard the door open and paused slightly. 

"Haruhi," a deep voice called. She didn't turn around. It was the one person she didn't want to talk to. She thought about making a break for her apartment, but his long legs would easily catch her. Taking a shaky breath, she turned around. The driver closed the door as Kyoya moved toward her. He was still in his school uniform, so he'd come here directly from Ouran. She felt her body start to tingle at the thought of Kyoya next to her. 

"Is something wrong, Kyoya-senpai?" she asked, trying to appear normal. "You don't visit by yourself." 

"We need to talk," Kyoya smiled, but it didn't go to his eyes. Haruhi shuddered as he grabbed her arm and started walking with her to her apartment.

- x X x - 

"Aren't you going to offer me tea, Haruhi?" Kyoya asked as he followed her into the apartment after leaving his shoes at the door. 

"I'm sure you're not staying that long, senpai," Haruhi said, refusing to look at him as she placed her schoolbag next to the kotatsu. "What do you need?" 

"I'm going to be here until I get answers," Kyoya said softly from behind her. Haruhi jumped away and moved to the kitchen, muttering about tea. Kyoya frowned. Haruhi wasn't jumpy. She always looked people in the eye. Something was really wrong. 

He removed his jacket and folded it neatly, placing it on the floor. He sat down and pulled out his notebook, waiting for Haruhi. Mentally, he reviewed every client and their odd behavior over the last few days. Occasionally, he'd glance in his notebook to make sure everything was straight in his head. He looked up as he heard the clink of the teacup being set in front of him. Her cup was carefully set across from him. 

"Thank you," Kyoya said, glancing at it. "Are you going to sit down?" Haruhi stood above him, shifting her weight between her feet and looking out the window. 

"Please just drink your tea and go," Haruhi choked. 

"Sit down, Haruhi," Kyoya frowned. Haruhi sat down, silently begging him not to have noticed her behavior towards him. She wanted to touch him and have him touch her. She wanted to scream his name again. She reached up and unbuttoned the first few buttons of her shirt. Would he take a hint? He took a sip of his tea, waiting for her to relax. Realizing it wasn't going to happen, he sighed. 

"I'm sure you have noticed the odd behavior of our clients this week," Kyoya said, staring at the dark haired girl. "That includes you." Haruhi's head snapped up, staring straight into his eyes. "I see I have your attention." Kyoya frowned deeper, seeing fear in her eyes and something else he didn't recognize. He pushed the question aside, it was less important than the big one. 

"I can't ask our clients why they are acting odd, but I can ask you. And you will answer, won't you, Haruhi?" Haruhi nodded as Kyoya pushed up his glasses. 

"Then, let's start. When did you realize something was . . . different?" 

"Two days ago," she said. 

"About what time?" 

"After club hours," Haruhi said. 

"Would you care to elaborate? Immediately after club?" 

"Well, my stomach was a bit upset during club hours." 

"Anything else?" Kyoya prompted. An upset stomach was not what he was trying to find. "Let me put it another way, Haruhi. It seems that some of the ladies are acting obsessively about some of the hosts. You're acting oddly as well, but you don't seem to be affected the same." 

Haruhi stared at Kyoya. She had been attracted to him, but the last day it seemed to overpower her. The intense dreams last two nights had been bad. It was good that her father hadn't been home when she woke up screaming in pleasure. She thought about Tamaki's client. Would she get that bad? If so, perhaps telling Kyoya was necessary. 

"You." Haruhi said softly, watching his reaction from behind her bangs. 

"What about me?" Kyoya asked, looking up from his notebook. 

"I have been feeling obsessive . . . about you." 

"Then I guess your type is the cool type." Kyoya looked at her, smirking. 

"No, Kyoya. It's not a type. I've been thinking about you. For the last two days. Normally, I can concentrate on my studies and ignore the stray thoughts and emotions. Suddenly, it's like I have no control over my thoughts." 

"You're serious?" Kyoya asked. Haruhi nodded, watching her finger as it moved around the lip of her cup. "What kind of thoughts?" Haruhi shook her head. 

"I'm not telling you, Kyoya-senpai." 

"You don't seem to be as affected as Ms. Tanaka." 

"She started before me," Haruhi muttered. 

"She was still acting possessively over Tamaki today." 

"You weren't hosting and my customers insisted on walking in the gardens today. Misuki. Kyoya-senpai, she was acting obsessive towards me." Haruhi looked worried. Kyoya frowned. 

"So, she's affected as well?" Haruhi nodded. "When did she start?" 

"Today. She was glaring at the other girls and muttering to herself." Kyoya nodded, writing in his notebook. 

"At least it doesn't seem you're affected as badly as the rest," Kyoya noted. Haruhi didn't answer. "Haruhi?" 

"It's taking everything in me to control myself," Haruhi admitted. Kyoya put his notebook and pen down. 

"What do you mean by that? Control yourself from what?" Haruhi shook her head. 

"You really need to go, Kyoya-senpai." 

"No. I need to understand so I can help . . . you and them. You need to stop controlling yourself. My family is in medicine, Haruhi." Kyoya pushed up his glasses as he stared at the girl in front of him. Haruhi got up and walked around the kotatsu. She knelt next to him and pulled off his glasses. Leaning forward, she kissed him softly. Kyoya didn't pull back, waiting to see if that was all. He ignored his body's response. There was no time for that. 

When he didn't protest, Haruhi leaned forward and kissed him again, harder this time. She continued kissing him, sucking on his bottom lip. She heard him moan. Her body responded by climbing on top of his lap, running her fingers up his chest and around his neck. She pressed herself against him. Kyoya wrapped his arms around her, holding her possessively as he kissed her back. He felt like he was consumed with desire. Kyoya pushed her away, his breathing heavy. It's just hormones, he tried to convince himself. He had to stay in control of the situation. 

"You've wanted to kiss me all day?" Kyoya asked, trying to get back to the problem. 

"No. I want you in my bed, Kyoya-senpai." Haruhi stared into his eyes as his eyebrows went up. "I have never had a problem controlling how I feel. I've never really been interested in boys and sex. Until now." 

"Did you have feelings for me before?" Kyoya couldn't stop himself from asking. He hoped her answer was yes. She nodded and he let out a breath. 

"But I don't want to hurt anyone in the Host Club. I had no problems keeping my thoughts and feelings to myself. I know what I want to do with my life. I have my dreams of being a laywer . . . but it seems within the last two days my drive to follow my dream has changed to a drive to have you." Haruhi's face was very flushed. Her hands kept touching Kyoya. She looked down, realizing she'd unbuttoned the front of his shirt. She touched his skin, sighing as she did so. She kissed his bare chest as she heard Kyoya take in a shaky breath. She smiled. Obviously, she wasn't the only one with feelings. 

"Haruhi, you have to stop," Kyoya said, groaning as her lips closed around his left nipple, her tongue running over it. 

"Do you want me to stop?" Haruhi pulled back and looked him in the eye. "Or do you want to be on top of me again?" Kyoya grabbed the back of her head and pulled her lips toward his. He kissed her hard, forcing her lips apart. Their tongues explored the others mouths as the moans became louder. Haruhi felt the heat through her entire body. This felt right . . . more right than anything else in her life. 

Suddenly, the pressure on her lips stopped. Kyoya pushed her away and got up, rebuttoning his shirt and grabbing his jacket. Haruhi couldn't stop the tears that started. How could she be so wrong? 

"Haruhi," Kyoya said softly, not looking at her. "If I don't go now, I won't go. It's not that I don't want you. I've never wanted anything so much in my life. But you're not acting like yourself." He glanced at her, seeing her shoulders shake. He pulled her up and hugged her. 

"When we figure this out, if you feel the same way, we'll do something about it. Okay?" He felt Haruhi nod in his arms. He kissed the top of her head and left.

- x X x - 

Kyoya couldn't sleep. When he wasn't thinking about the Host Club's customers, he was thinking about Haruhi. Actually, he was mainly thinking about Haruhi. He wanted to stay with her, but knew he couldn't when she was vulnerable. If they had any chance at a relationship, it had to be when they were both ready. 

He rolled over when the message tone went off on his phone. Host Club, not Tamaki? He grabbed his phone and saw it was from Haruhi. 

"Teacups." Kyoya frowned. What was she taking about? He pinched his nose. 

"What teacups?" Kyoya typed quickly. 

"For the last couple days, they weren't in the same order I put them on the shelves. I thought I was imagining it. It started the same day our clients started acting weird." 

If anyone else had told him that, he wouldn't believe them. But this was his Haruhi. She had been very conscious of how he wanted the cups. If they moved, he believed her. 

"I'll have them tested in the morning. Good night." Kyoya looked at the message. Was it too cold? After their steamy make out session, he felt he needed to say more . . . Angrily, he pushed the send button. He was not going to start second guessing himself. Right now, they had no relationship. He would not allow himself to dwell on that. He needed to figure this out for all the ladies, not just one. 

He smiled to himself as a returned "good night" appeared on his phone. Perhaps, just a little bit of a relationship, he thought as he tried to get comfortable.


	5. Chapter 5: Day 4, Part 1

**Day 4, Part 1**

Haruhi arrived early at the Host Club. If anyone asked, her story was to make sure the teacups were tested. In actuality, her latest erotic dream with Kyoya had been her pleasuring him. She had seen her father engaged in oral sex when she was younger . . . at first too young to realize what was happening. As she had imitated her father's actions and had sucked Kyoya into her mouth, he had called her name. As he got harder, she had climbed over him and taken him inside her. If she closed her eyes, she could still feel the sensations. 

"Haruhi, I said I'd have the cups tested. You didn't need to come in this early. We have over an hour before class starts," Kyoya said as she walked into the kitchen. His staff was packing up the last of the cups. Cases of new cups sat in boxes around the kitchen. She looked questioningly at him. 

"We'll leave them boxed until the Host Club starts to make sure no one tampers with them. All of the cups will be tested for controlled substances. If any are found, we'll close down the kitchen for a thorough sanitation of all areas." Kyoya turned away as he supervised the last of the boxes being carried out. He locked the doors and sat at his computer, noting who had taken the boxes out and other stats. He heard Haruhi leave the kitchen, but didn't turn around. It would be better for them both if she went to class. 

Suddenly, he felt hands slip around his neck and his collar pulled down. Haruhi sucked gently on his neck. He took a shaky breath and stopped typing. Haruhi walked around him and straddled him in his chair. He looked shocked as he realized her jacket was gone and her top unbuttoned. She kissed him hard and pushed her tongue in his mouth. He couldn't stop his hands from moving over her body. She moaned in his mouth as her own hands moved down his chest and to the waistband of his pants. One hand stroked him. Kyoya had enough control to stop her . . . barely. He grabbed her hand and put it behind her back. 

"Haruhi, you have to stop," Kyoya whispered, shaking slightly as he realized what she wanted. 

"Do you really want me to stop?" she asked as she sucked his bottom lip. "Or do you want me to keep going?" Kyoya grabbed the back of her head and forced her lips apart under the pressure of his own, unable to control the desires she lit in him. He knew this wasn't right and he was taking advantage of her, but he couldn't stop himself. When he couldn't breathe any longer, he pulled back. Haruhi immediately went for his neck and sucked the skin, making sure he was marked as hers. She could hear Kyoya moan and push himself against her. 

"You wanted to know what I was feeling. That was the start of last night's dream. Do you want to know how it ended?" Kyoya nodded his head. "After Host Club today, I will be bent over your table with nothing on . . . and you will be behind me. You said you'd fantasized about taking me on the table with the hosts in the room so they knew I was yours." Kyoya felt himself get harder. It was one of his favorite fantasies as he relieved himself. Her hand started stroking him and she smiled. "My father has to go to work early tonight so he won't be there when we get out of club. He won't realize if I'm a little late." 

Leaning forward, she kissed him again and left to clean herself up and get dressed. She was as wet as in her dream. After school, she'd become a woman with Kyoya's help.

- x X x - 

Kyoya checked himself in the mirror. Everything was perfect. No one would know what they'd done before school. A little voice in his mind reminded him of Tamaki's feelings for the female host. He pushed the thought away. She wasn't interested in the Host King. She was interested in him. 

She had kissed him again before she left Music Room 3. It was another deep, searing kiss that he happily shared. Haruhi was his. He would fight for her . . . even if it destroyed the club. He glanced at the teacup next to his computer . . . and realized it was the only one that hadn't been collected. He smiled slightly and finished his tea.

- x X x - 

Kyoya walked into the chairman's office, finding the rest of the Host Club there. Tamaki was sitting in a chair with his head in his hands. 

"Now that we're all here, we need to discuss happenings with the Host Club lately," the chairman said in a very cold tone. "Ms. Tanaka was admitted to the hospital this morning. She had carved "Tamaki" into her stomach with a knife. There will be an investigation into this." 

"The investigation has already begun," Kyoya stated calmly as everyone but Haruhi turned quickly to look at him. "After discussing this with Haruhi last night, we realized the teacups were tampered with. I had them removed this morning before school and tested. The results came in about half an hour ago. About a third of the cups were coated with a drug the hospital had not seen before. Representatives will be at our meeting tonight to do blood tests on everyone who has attended the Host Club since the beginning of the week." 

"Why didn't you say something when this started?" the chairman asked. 

"Sometimes the girls get possessive. It wasn't until the girls started acting out that we realized something was wrong," Kyoya held the chairman's gaze. 

"What triggered the sudden action, then?" 

"Haruhi is also affected." Kyoya stated calmly, watching everyone turn toward her. She squirmed in her seat. "When she explained what was happening to her, I realized it wasn't normal." 

"Why didn't you tell the rest of us, Kyoya?" Tamaki asked softly, looking up at his best friend. 

"Until our suspicions were confirmed, I didn't want to cause a panic. The hospital is running tests on the drug to figure out how it was made and how to counter it. They'd like to believe that it will work its way out of the system of anyone affected, but it is better to be safe," Kyoya pushed his glasses up. The chairman nodded. 

"Father, if this is taken care of, may I leave school early to go to the hospital?" The chairman nodded. 

"The rest of you, back to class. Kyoya, do you think you can get your people to test everyone at Ouran in case it goes beyond the Host Club? We can pull students during the last two classes today." 

"Of course," Kyoya bowed low and pulled out his phone to make the arrangements.

- x X x - 

Haruhi looked around Music Room 3. It was quiet. She had finished her homework, but Kyoya didn't show up. She washed the teapot and cup Kyoya had used earlier, then started making herself tea. She wandered back to the changing room to see if anything needed picked up while waiting for the water to boil. 

Unknown to Haruhi, the door to the club room opened and a silent figure made its way quickly into the kitchen. He added liquid to her heating water, looked at the water and added a second dose, smiling to himself. 

The Host Club was too busy to notice their wayward princess. The double dose would allow him to become the person she most desired. He would make her into his own little sex toy.

- x X x - 

"Mori-senpai, may I talk to you?" Mori nodded as he recognized the girl from the Host Club. She was a second year. 

"I need to tell you . . . how I feel . . . about you." She glanced up at the tall man who hadn't moved. "Please come with me . . . be with me." 

"Did you get checked?" Mori asked. 

"No. Why does that matter? I love you. I want you. I'll do anything you want, Mori-senpai. Anything." 

"Come with me," Mori said, grabbing the girl's arm. She turned toward him and pushed herself against him. He pushed her away so her body wasn't touching his. 

"Why can't we touch? I just want to touch you . . ." She reached out, but Mori slapped her hand away. 

"Why?" she cried as she jerked her arm away from his grip and ran.

- x X x - 

"Kyoya," Honey ran into the hospital's temporary base. Mori followed him, looking down. 

"What is is, Honey-senpai? We're quite busy." 

"Do you remember Mai?" Kyoya nodded. "We think she was affected." Kyoya looked at his laptop. 

"She hasn't been tested. Where is she?" 

"We don't know. She confessed to Mori and when he didn't respond, she ran off." Kyoya picked up his phone. 

"This is Ootori Kyoya. I need you to find Yanagami Mai. I have sent you a picture of her. She is somewhere on the Ouran grounds. She is affected by the drug and may try to harm herself." Kyoya listened as the police responded and nodded to the seniors. He had full confidence in his police force.

- x X x - 

Yanagami Mai stood on the edge of the roof. In her mind, she could imagine her body pressed to Mori-senpai's. Why did he not love her as she loved him? She would be willing to do anything he asked . . . anything. 

She realized the feelings she had for him . . . the feelings that allowed her to speak from her heart also destroyed any chance they would be together. She choked on her tears. She would never forget him. With one step, she was sure he would never forget her. She took one step off the roof and fell. 


	6. Chapter 6: Day 4, Part 2

**Day 4, Part 2**

Kyoya's phone rang. He quickly answered it. He paled as he listened to the police report. Ms. Yanagami had jumped off the roof. Mori had managed to break her fall. She was hurt but alive. Mori was going to the hospital with her. Kyoya hung up and checked his laptop. The search was comparing those tested to the students at Ouran. He wanted to make sure they didn't miss anyone else. 

The ding indicated the search was done. There was one name left. Fujioka Haruhi. Kyoya felt his heart pause and his skin grow cold. 

Kyoya called Haruhi's home again. No one answered. As he replayed the day in his mind, he remembered this morning. It seemed so long ago. He had been so focused on helping Ouran's students that he forgot the most important one. If anything happened to her, it was his fault. He had his police force look for her. 

They were going to get together after the Host Club, but that had been cancelled. She hadn't been tested. Could she be in Music Room 3? He dialed the number only to listen to it ring. She had to be there.

- x X x - 

Haruhi finished her second cup of tea. Kyoya wasn't coming. She felt an emptiness inside. She washed up and started packing her schoolbooks when a note fluttered to the floor. "Put on something sexy." Haruhi frowned. It didn't look like Kyoya's handwriting. As she stood up, sharp pains in her stomach brought her to her knees. Haruhi's eyes flew open as she recognized the pains. She'd been given the drug again. 

Slowly, she started to crawl to the door to get help. There were two choices. Either the teacups weren't the delivery method or she'd been specifically targeted. Groans filled the room as a wave of pain ripped through her abdomen. Everything looked fuzzy as Haruhi rolled into a ball, crying in pain. 

The door's lock clicked open. She heard a chuckle and the door lock. Someone crouched beside her. She looked up but didn't recognize the face. 

"You will be my sex toy, Fujioka Haruhi. I will keep you on a steady regimen of your own special mix. The Host Club will break and I will win." 

"No," Haruhi moaned. 

"Oh, but the rest of the club left you here . . . for me. We have the entire weekend to play." The cold voice cut into Haruhi. She struggled as darkness took over. She was unconscious as the phone rang and cold laughter filled the room.

- x X x - 

Hunny heard someone moving through the hall. Gathering the last of his and Takashi's schoolbooks, he walked out to see Kyoya. 

"Is something wrong, Kyo-chan?" Kyoya turned around. 

"Haruhi, she has to be in the music room." Honey wondered why Kyoya was looking for Haruhi. His normally cool visage was slipping. Something was wrong. 

"She'll be safe there. The school is almost empty." Honey reassured him. 

"She wasn't tested. I haven't heard from her. No one saw her leave the school." 

"How affected was Haru-chan by the drugs?" Honey asked as he trotted at Kyoya's side. He saw a pink flush on the younger boy's cheeks. Honey paused and grabbed Kyoya's arm, bringing him to a full stop. "What did you do to her?" 

"You need to turn that question around, Honey-senpai. It's what she did to me." Honey laughed. 

"Haru-chan finally told you?" Honey continued toward the music room, giggling at the shocked look on Kyoya's face. "Takashi thought she wouldn't tell you until you graduated. I told him it would be before we did. I win." 

"What did you win?" Kyoya was afraid to ask. 

"An entire week with all the cake I can eat." Honey reached out to the door to find it locked. He stepped back as Kyoya pulled out his key and opened the door.

- x X x - 

Haruhi awoke, her stomach not cramping as badly. She felt a hand brush over her left nipple. Her eyes flew open and stared into dark brown ones that she didn't recognize. She tried to jerk away, only to realize she was tied down to something. She glanced around, realizing she was on a mattress on the floor. 

"Sleeping beauty is awake. I like you much better this way. The boy's uniform didn't suit you at all. Lying there naked . . . you're everything a woman should be." Haruhi shuddered at the cold voice. It didn't register any emotion. 

"What are you going to do to me?" she whispered. If she could keep him talking, perhaps she could talk him out of this or find a chance to escape. 

"I'm going to show you pleasure and pain. I'm going to make you beg for me. Before the weekend is over, you'll address me as master and do whatever I wish. Doesn't that sound like fun?" He reached out and gently brushed her nipple again. Haruhi bit her lip to stop herself from moaning. Why was she responding to him? The only person she wanted to touch her like that was Kyoya. 

"Please stop. I don't want this." 

"It doesn't matter what you want. You'll be the instrument of the Host Club's destruction. That I get you is just a side benefit." 

"You can't make me do this." 

"Oh, but I can. I gave you a double dose of the drugs. Once we start, you will be so desperate you'll do anything . . . and I do mean anything." 

The dark boy was so intent on his victim that he didn't hear the door unlock and open. Haruhi screamed as he bit on her taunt nipple.

- x X x - 

Kyoya stopped, shocked at what he saw before him. Haruhi was naked on a mattress. Ropes ran from her wrists and under the mattress, effectively tying her down to the floor. Someone was bent over her, touching her. Haruhi screamed in pain. He didn't feel Honey push past him nor hear his senpai gasp in shock. 

"Leave me alone, please," Haruhi cried, pulling against her restraints. 

"A begging sex slave. What more could I want?" Kyoya recognized the voice immediately. Itou Sato had approached them about becoming a host. Tamaki said he didn't fit with the rest. Kyoya hadn't argued. Obviously, he was the one who spiked the glasses. Kyoya felt a shove as Honey flew past him and kicked him off Haruhi. 

"What are you doing to Haru-chan?" Honey yelled, placing himself between the boy and the naked girl who was desperately trying to free herself. 

"You don't frighten me, little boy," Itou hissed. "She'll be mine and that will break the Host Club." 

"Not frightened, huh?" Honey asked softly, his eyes becoming cold. "No one hurts my friends." He jumped to attack Sato as the boy barely moved out of his way. 

Kyoya was busy untying the knots holding Haruhi down as she cried. He ignored the other two, knowing eventually Honey would knock the boy unconscious. Kyoya preferred something much more violent. Haruhi grabbed him as soon as she was able. She was shaking. He pulled off his uniform jacket and wrapped it around her. She let go only long enough to slide her arms into the sleeves. 

Kyoya reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out his phone to call his police force. He watched Sato slow down as he became tired. Blood dripped down the left side of his face and his right arm was twisted unnaturally. 

Honey was getting faster as events started connecting in his brain. He was glad Takashi wasn't here to stop him. Each time he connected and heard a gasp of pain, he mentally counted it as payback to each girl in the club the boy had hurt. 

Kyoya picked Haruhi up and placed her on one of the couches that had been pushed against the wall. He told her to stay and moved to the fighting boys. 

"Honey-senpai, we need to know what he gave Haruhi before you kill him," Kyoya said coldly. "You have ten minutes before my police force shows up to make it look like self-defense." Kyoya smirked as he watched Sato pale. 

"You might have to give me a few bruises, Kyo-chan, to make it look real. He hasn't connected yet." Honey said, also smiling coldly at the boy who was trying to avoid the next kick but failed and sailed into the wall. 

"I'll be billing your family for the damage to this room as well as bringing you up on charges for what you did to the girls at Ouran," Kyoya stated. He glanced at Haruhi who had curled up into a ball on the couch and was rocking herself. He held onto his cool demeanor. They had to find out what he gave Haruhi." "So, did you give her the same thing as the other girls?" 

"I don't have to answer you," Sato stated as Honey punched a fist into his stomach. Sato grabbed his abdomen and fell to the floor. Blood splattered from his mouth as he landed. 

"Yes, you do," Honey said, standing over the fallen boy. "Or your family will not only have to bury your body, they will have only our stories of your final moments. Your family will be ruined because of your actions." 

"Do you think I care?" Sato yelled. 

"I think you do," Kyoya said, glaring at him. "The Ootori Group does work with your family's company. Quite a bit actually. If we explain the circumstances, your family will be penniless in less than six months. Your sisters will be out on the street begging for scraps." 

"I think he's starting to get it now," Honey said, putting his foot against Sato's throat. "Do you want to say anything or should I finish this?" 

"I gave her a double dose. It might be stronger because it didn't dry like on the tea cups. I also added a little bit extra . . ." 

"What for?" Kyoya asked, holding himself back as he continued glaring. Sato started tearing as the pain of Honey's foot pulled his attention from the situation he was in. He had to stop the pain at all costs. 

"So she wouldn't care who she had sex with. The potion was originally designed for whoever drank it to become obsessed with the person they liked. I needed to break her to break the club." Honey pushed a little harder until Sato stopped moving. 

"He's not dead, Kyo-chan. He's unconscious." Honey assured the taller boy. "What do we do about Haruhi?" 

"I'll take care of her after my police force takes him away. I'll call Ranka and tell him we're doing something with the Host Club this weekend." 

"If you don't feel the same way she does, don't hurt her," Honey said. Kyoya's head shot up as he stared at Honey. He opened his mouth and shut it. Honey giggled as they heard the sounds of feet pounding down the hall. "So you do. We weren't sure. I'll call you from the hospital if they find anything else out about the drug." Kyoya nodded and moved to Haruhi's side.

- x X x - 

Kyoya watched the local police escort the boy out of the building. They would take him to the police station. The police had talked to Haruhi and Honey as well as himself. They had also sealed off the Black Magic Club's lab, taking many samples of both solutions they found there and fingerprints on a variety of flasks and bottles. 

"Are they gone?" Haruhi asked. She wasn't scared anymore. Wearing Kyoya's jacket seemed to help her with control. His scent was all over it and her. 

"Yes. I'm certain they found enough evidence to convict him and lock him away for a long time." 

"What about us?" Haruhi whispered. Kyoya glanced at her from the window. 

"You were given more than a double dose. I'm surprised you have managed to stay in control of yourself." 

"You're saying you don't want me?" Haruhi could feel the tears falling down her cheeks. Kyoya swore. 

"I didn't say that." Haruhi stood up, allowing the jacket to hang on her. Kyoya's eyes moved down the bare skin he could see through the lapels. Haruhi slid the jacket from her shoulders as she stood next to him in front of the windows. 

"Please," Haruhi said, reaching out and running her hands along Kyoya's chest. She started unbuttoning his shirt. Kyoya grabbed her hands and stopped her. 

"This isn't right, Haruhi. I told you nothing could happen until the drugs wore off." 

"Will you just kiss me, Kyoya?" Haruhi asked, licking her bottom lip. Kyoya let go of her hands and slipped his around her waist as he kissed her. He promised himself he wouldn't do anything more than kissing. He could feel her arms move around and cup his ass, pulling him closer. He ground against her hips, assuring himself that he was still clothed. They were still safe. Then, he felt her small hands moving to the front of his body.


	7. Chapter 7: Day 5

**Day 5**

Kyoya looked at the girl in his arms. Haruhi looked at peace as she slept. He gently pushed her hair back from her face. He had spent so much time avoiding her so Tamaki had his chance. That time was passed now.

Sato had hurt a lot of people. A small part of Kyoya was grateful for his actions. Without him, Haruhi would never have shared how she felt about him. Kyoya would have remained on the sidelines until Haruhi found someone else to spend her life with. Kyoya vowed silently to become that person.

Two days was all it took. His fascination with the girl had been revealed as something more. He tried to picture his future . . . both with and without the small girl at his side. Kyoya realized that the future he wanted was with her. Without her to share the future, it would be long and bleak . . . filled with empty responsibilities and emptier nights.

He promised himself he would tell her when she woke up. He pulled her closer and fell asleep as well.

- x X x -

Haruhi woke up. She hurt all over. It was incredibly warm. Something heavy was across her waist. She opened her eyes in shock. Kyoya-senpai was next to her. They were sleeping together.

She pushed his arm up and moved away, blushing at her nakedness. She had to get dressed and get home. Why was she sleeping at school like this? She hurried into the changing room to find something to wear. Swaying, she put her hand next to the full length mirror. She saw hickies around her neck and lower on her body. She closed her eyes and saw Kyoya giving her the hickies. As she started to calm down, more images came into her mind. Some were fuzzier than others, but they all involved Kyoya and sex.

As she sorted everything out in her mind, Haruhi realized she started it. She seduced him. Haruhi dressed and grabbed her stuff as quickly as possible. She had to get away from him now. She felt sick to her stomach. No matter how she felt for him in the past, there was no way he would want anything to do with her. Not now. She had acted like a cheap slut. Haruhi choked back a sob and ran.

- x X x -

"Haruhi," Ranka's voice rang out as she stepped into the apartment. She had hoped he'd still be in bed. She walked into the living room, her head down.

"So how was your outing with the . . . What did they do to you?" Ranka screamed as he slammed his tea cup down. He grabbed the collar of her uniform shirt and pulled it to the side, the hickies obvious. He could smell sex on her. How many of the Host Club had defiled his little girl?

"It's not what you think, dad," Haruhi said.

"I think they had sex with you. Kyoya said you were going on a Host Club trip at the last minute. Instead, they violated my little girl." Haruhi shook her head.

"Actually, it wasn't the entire Host Club. It was only one host. And I started it." Haruhi admitted. Ranka looked shocked.

"Perhaps you should start from the beginning," Ranka said, hugging her close. He had no intention of letting anyone near his little girl again.

"Can I take a bath first, dad?" Haruhi asked. Ranka nodded. It would give him some time to get dressed and make breakfast . . . and calm down so he didn't harm anyone.

- x X x -

Ranka watched his little girl sleep. He knew she was holding some information back, but it was obvious she had thrown herself at Kyoya. They made out. Ranka knew it led to sex, but he hadn't pushed her on it. The phone rang and Ranka closed the door reluctantly.

"Ranka, here," his voice didn't hold its normal cheerful tone and was met with silence. Finally a breath came over the line.

"Ranka, is Haruhi there?" Kyoya sounded upset. Well, it seemed that the guy his daughter was obsessing over was worried about her.

"Yes. She came in looking hung over, covered in hickies and smelling like sex."

"It's not what you think." Kyoya started.

"How do you know what I think? You tell me you're going on a Host Club trip and end up spending the night together."

"Haruhi was drugged."

"What? And you took advantage of her in that state?" Ranka could feel the anger building up inside him.

"She wasn't the only one drugged. Two girls from Ouran are in the hospital." Ranka was silent. This hadn't been on the news, so they had managed to cover it up.

"I suggest you get over here now. I want to know exactly what happened."

"I'll be there shortly," Kyoya said.

- x X x -

Kyoya reached to knock on the door, but it opened as he knocked the first time. Pushing the door open, he heard Ranka telling him to close the door. Kyoya removed his shoes and moved into the room to see the older man sitting at the kotatsu with an untouched cup of tea in front of him. Ranka looked up at Kyoya, his anger obvious on his face.

"Sit down and explain now," Ranka said. Kyoya sat down across from him. Starting at the beginning, Kyoya explained almost everything . . . leaving out a few parts that Haruhi would be embarrassed about. He didn't want her upset with him. Ranka grew tired of Kyoya's silence after he finished.

"Now that you've managed to tell me about everything except this weekend, perhaps you can explain the decision to have sex with my daughter." Kyoya looked up, then down at his twisted hands sitting on the kotatsu.

"When Tamaki pushed the girl obsessing about him away, she carved his name into her stomach. When Mori rejected the girl obsessing over him, she tried to kill herself by jumping off the roof. Sato gave Haruhi a double dose of what the other girls had. I didn't want to leave her alone in that state."

"So you knew she was obsessing over you?" Ranka asked. Kyoya nodded.

"I thought I could keep her from hurting herself without sex." Kyoya didn't finish the sentence. He didn't need to.

"You realize she liked you before this started," Ranka said, glancing at the young man.

"Yes."

"So, imagine if you liked someone but didn't know what to do about it. Then something happened and instead of trying to start a normal relationship, you lost all control and went further than you ever dreamed possible. The chances at a normal relationship would seem out of reach, don't you think?"

"I don't understand what you're saying," Kyoya said, looking at Ranka. He hoped to pick up some clue from the man's expression.

"Haruhi thinks her actions will make you react in one of two ways. First, you'll think she's easy and you'll use her, then throw her away like the commoner she is. Second, you'll be disgusted and want nothing to do with her. In either scenario, the situation has cost her the one thing she wanted."

"Me?"

"What are your intentions? If you plan on hurting my little girl, I want you out of my house now. I'll pull her from Ouran so she doesn't have to see you and remember what she did." Kyoya looked up, alarmed. Ranka recognized the look immediately. So the boy had feelings for his daughter as well.

"I thought about how I felt about Haruhi this weekend. I don't want to let her go," Kyoya's voice became a whisper by the end.

"You'd better be able to tell her, then. Convincing Haruhi of something when she believes the opposite is true is no small task. I don't envy you." Ranka stood up. "I have a friend who isn't feeling well and asked that I stop by tonight. I think now is the perfect time for me to go."

Kyoya stood up as well, only to have Ranka glare at him. Realization lit up his face.

"I expect you to take care of Haruhi. If you hurt her, I will find a way to make you pay." Kyoya nodded. He suddenly realized why Tamaki was scared of Ranka. He stood there as Ranka left, closing the door loudly behind him.

- x X x -

The slamming door woke the sleeping girl. Haruhi worried something had happened to her father and she climbed out of bed. She opened the door to see Kyoya standing at the kotatsu looking at the front door. Haruhi felt her face grow red. Her stomach started twisting in knots. Nausea washed over her. Tears started flowing down her face as she looked quickly at the floor.

Kyoya turned around at the small sniffle behind him. He wanted to walk up to her and hold her, but Ranka's warning came into his mind. They needed to talk and clear everything up before they discussed their relationship.

"Haruhi," Kyoya said.

"Kyoya-senpai, I scrubbed and I scrubbed, but I still feel dirty." Haruhi's whispered words revealed her level of self-loathing. Kyoya walked to her and pulled her in his arms. Reason would need to wait. As he held her, her body shook as she cried in earnest. Kyoya picked her up and carried her to her bedroom, putting her gently on the bed. As he pulled away, Haruhi rolled up, trying to comfort herself.

"Haruhi, crying will not help. We need to talk." Haruhi shook her head. It hurt too much to talk about it. She was sure Kyoya felt disgusted with having to come over. He probably didn't want anyone to know what they did. He didn't want anyone to know that he had sex with a commoner. She felt Kyoya's hand rub her back. Why wasn't he leaving? Slowly, the tears stopped, but Haruhi remained curled up.

"Do you hate me?" Haruhi whispered.

"I could never hate you," Kyoya said. "Please, Haruhi. Sit up and talk to me." Haruhi sat up, her eyes red and swollen. He grabbed her hands and held them. Haruhi looked at their clasped hands before looking up.

"Why are you here, Kyoya-senpai?"

"Kyoya, Haruhi. Please drop the senpai." Haruhi nodded. "We need to discuss what happened and where we plan to go from here."

"What do you mean?"

"You were under the control of a drug that you were given without your consent. Nothing you did is your fault." Haruhi looked away. Kyoya dropped her hands and put his hands on the sides of her face. He tilted her face up, but Haruhi refused to look at him. "Haruhi, this was not your fault." He leaned forward and kissed her lips gently. Haruhi's eyes snapped up as Kyoya pulled away, a smirk on his face."

"Why did you do that?"

"Do you have a problem with me kissing my girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend?"

"Now that we've been intimate, we need to start a normal relationship. I'm curious about where that might lead."

"Why would you want a relationship when we've already had sex?" Haruhi said bitterly.

"Because it's not the sex that I want. I want you, Haruhi. I want to share your thoughts, your dreams and, eventually, your bed. Sex is just one part of a relationship. We've found out we're very compatible in that aspect. So, we need to explore other parts."

"But . . ."

"There is one thing before we officially become a couple, however." Kyoya pulled a small package out of his pocket and handed it to her. "You need to take that. It's a morning after pill. I don't want our lives ruined because of one mistake."

"It would be bad for an Ootori to have a child with a commoner," Haruhi nodded as she reached for the package. Kyoya grabbed her chin and tilted her head up again.

"No, it would be bad for two teenagers to have a kid when they both need to graduate high school and college. After we get out of college, we'll discuss children."

"Children?"

"Yes, Haruhi. We'll date through high school. Get engaged while in college . . . perhaps even married . . . but I think I'm getting a bit ahead of myself." Haruhi stared at Kyoya, trying to figure out if he was teasing her or being serious.

"We're together?"

"I thought we already established that. Perhaps I should put it another way so you completely understand. Fujioka Haruhi, will you be my girlfriend / fiancee / wife?" Haruhi smiled slightly.

"Can we just start with you being my boyfriend?"

"I suppose. Just be aware you will eventually become all of those things." Kyoya smirked as he watched her face turn pink.


End file.
